4:39 AM
by coolyourbutt
Summary: America convinces his brother Canada to join him to watch the sunrise off the coast of Maine, and Canada begins to see him in a different light. Oneshot.


**As funny, and somewhat accurate, as every representation of America that I read or watch is, sometimes I can't help but feel like he should have **_**something**_** else to his personality. So here's just a little snippet of something that **_**could**_** be hidden deep down in Alfred's heart, for all those decent Americans that I know! (Obviously I don't own Hetalia nor these characters. ;D )**

* * *

><p>"Alfred, c-can you remind me why you dragged me out here at 4:00 in the morning?" Canada asked his brother sleepily. He checked the lighted dial of his wristwatch. 4:11 AM.<p>

"I told you, like, a million times already! We're gonna watch the sun rise together, Mattie. And the sun comes up at 4:39 today."

"I-I prefer Matthew," he quietly and hesitantly corrected, though he didn't expect America to listen. "B-But why do we have to watch it from w-way out h-here?"

They were sitting on the top of a huge slab of rock on the coast of Maine. Several feet in front of them, the rock face steepened into a cliff which extended down to the crashing sea below them. The tide was just about all the way in. Every now and then, a large wave would send spray all the way up the rocks. If he looked hard enough, despite the darkness that still enveloped the earth, Canada could just make out a brightly painted lighthouse some way down the coast, the only building in sight.

"This is the eastern-most point in the USA," America explained. "We're gonna be the first people in America to see the sun today! And it's going to be totally awesome!" He was sitting with his legs bent in front of him, arms wrapped around his knees. He watched the horizon unblinkingly. _Just like a little kid_, Canada thought.

Canada also glanced out seaward, but saw that the horizon was distorted by clouds. He didn't mention it to his brother, who was looking so enthusiastic he might be able to clear the clouds just by willing them away. He simply sat in silence for another ten or so minutes, observing the natural beauty around them. Then he glanced down at his watch again as he shivered in the cool morning air. 4:23.

"I come here every year in June," America said out of nowhere, speaking softly, almost as if to himself. Canada, who rarely heard this tone of voice from America, stayed quiet and listened. He was usually nervous around the boisterous man, but when he spoke like this, it was easier to relax. "It's always so peaceful. It never changes up here in Maine," he continued. Suddenly he turned and smiled at Canada. "Does it remind you of home? We're not very far from Canada. In fact, there're islands to the south, east, and north of here that are Canadian."

Canada shrugged. "I didn't think you knew so much about geography."

"What? Of course I do, dude! These are my own borders we're talking about, after all."

"I guess." A few more minutes without a word passing from either of their lips. 4:29. Ten minutes left. Canada bravely put forth a question. "Wouldn't it have been easier to watch from that town back there? Lubec, was it?"

"Hmm? Why would we do that?"

"Aren't you more of a city guy?"

America laughed. "Everyone thinks that, huh? Well, I guess I am, as a general rule. But man…" His voice trailed off as he thought for a minute before he began again. "When people think of me, they always think of like, New York or something, right? I'm just a loud, obnoxious New Yorker, or something, am I right?" Canada didn't say anything, but wordlessly agreed; that was indeed how he usually thought of his brother.

America laughed again. "I guess it's kinda true, huh, Mattie?"

"Matthew."

America ignored him, looking out towards the horizon again. "I know I come off too strongly sometimes…I mean, I _do _like being the center of attention. But I like times like this, too, Mattie, just the two of us, out where it's quiet. Like the good ol' days with Arthur!"

Canada didn't even bother correcting him this time. It was no use. As much as he might talk otherwise, America was just too self-absorbed to take notice of his soft spoken brother. Oh well. 4:32. Despite himself, Canada found that he was actually beginning to look forward to seeing the sun rising over the Atlantic. He wished fervently under his breath, below the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs, that the clouds would disperse in time. They had started to shift and looked as though they just might make it.

It was 4:36 before America spoke again. "Hey, thanks for coming out here with me, bro. I've never done this with anyone except Arthur once, when I was really little. I think it's more fun with someone else, you know?" He grinned almost mischievously at his slightly shaking companion.

Canada sighed. "Yeah." He hadn't actually had a lot of choice in the matter. Still, he was glad he came.

The last couple of minutes were spent in the same quiet stillness as before. The excitement built as the clock ticked down and Canada watched the sky for any signs that the clouds would disappear. They were definitely thinner than earlier. Maybe the sun would shine through them whether they were there or not. Canada hoped that would happen.

It suddenly occurred to him what a strange scene this was. The sun rose every day; why was today so special, what made today exciting? How could such an ordinary event seem so important? He looked over at America, who was watching the ocean intensely again. Yep. It was him. His childlike enthusiasm had been catching, until Canada had been completely caught up in it without even realizing. It was funny, in a way.

Only 30 seconds left until true sunrise. The sky was looking bright in the east, despite the clouds. During the last ten seconds, Canada held his breath, waiting to see the rim of the sun rise above the horizon.

4:39 came. And it went. Still hopeful, Canada waited another full minute expectantly. _Maybe the timing was just a bit off._ But still nothing. The clouds looked a shade lighter gray, but they couldn't see the sun at all. Their trip had been in vain.

Disappointed, Canada glanced over at America. Would he be upset? He was still sitting in the same position, looking at the sea. "I-I'm sorry that w-we couldn't see it." Canada said, suddenly nervous again. Would America get angry?

Slowly, his brother stood up. He stretched, looking a little stiff after sitting on the ground for so long. "It's no big deal..." he said slowly. Then he turned to look at Canada and gave him that slightly arrogant, but charismatic, smile he'd come to know over the years. "I'll just have to come back tomorrow!"

A little surprised, Canada also grinned. It was the first time he'd been truly _happy_ the whole morning, since he woke up at such an ungodly hour to sit on a cold rock and wait for the sun that never showed. Somehow, America's innocent, even naïve, optimism had that effect. This was the side of America he didn't get to see too often, but the one he much preferred. He took the offered hand and stood up as well.

"Hey, wanna come with me again tomorrow bro!?"

Canada didn't even have to think about his answer. Still smiling, he shook his head and said firmly without a trace of a stammer, "No. But thanks for today. It was kinda fun."

"Any time, Matthew."

_Matthew._ Canada blinked in surprise. He was about to respond, but America was already walking back toward the lighthouse, where his car was parked. "Come on! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind, stupid!"

Canada chuckled a bit to himself. His brother could be conceited, loud, and obnoxious at times, it was true, but he could also be downright decent if he only tried a little. It was somewhat of a relief to know.

"Wait for me!" He ran to catch up and they walked back talking and joking easily, happily, like two brothers should.

* * *

><p><strong>The location is based on a state park on the coast of Maine, more specifically, near the West Quoddy Head Lighthouse, Lubec, Maine. The time for sunrise is a prediction for June 11, 2012, which I found on the interwebs somewhere. Hope you liked this little tidbit! <strong>

**This type of cute little scene is my favorite kind of writing, so if you liked it, please tell me and I'll do more! I'll even take requests, if you've got anything (reasonable) you'd like to see! :D**

**EDIT: 1/23/2013 a few simple changes made, just spelling and grammar and a few sentences added!**


End file.
